


My Story

by BlueEyedGirl98



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Heavy Angst, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedGirl98/pseuds/BlueEyedGirl98
Summary: How Kara Zor-El messed up the best relationship in her life.OrHow Kara tells Lena she finally realized she had feelings for her.





	My Story

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the angst, I promise it is all worth it. :)

Lena,

 

You said it would be forever. 

You said you would never turn your back. 

You said you would love me for the rest of your life.

You said you would never leave.

You said you would love and cherish me.

You said you loved me.

You said you loved me.

But then you left, you turned your back on me and walked out. 

I lied.

I had lied for so long that I didn’t know how to dig myself out of that hole.

So I told you the truth.

I didn’t even get the chance to explain.

I knew I should have told you sooner than I did.

I was scared.

I was so scared.

Now I am alone.

 

* * *

My name is Kara Zor-El, and this is how I messed up the best relationship of my life…

 

**One year ago:**

 

I had walked into your office with my cousin with the intention of finding you guilty. I went in thinking you’re just another Luthor and you had tried to sabotage the Venture. I was wrong, someone was out to kill you instead. So we worked together to take down the culprits which put you in danger again. Of course you didn’t realize you were working with me when I was with you as Supergirl. I had to be sure I could trust you before I told you my greatest secret. So I kept it from you instead of letting you in. The week after that I was sent in to interview you as my debut story for CatCo magazine. You showed me your new alien detection device that you had been developing. You wanted to show me how it worked and then pressured me to use the device as well. I was so nervous, I didn’t want you to find out that I was an alien yet. So as soon as you turned your back to me I fried the wire that detected alien genes, and then you held the device out and had me put my finger on it. I was so scared that I didn’t disable it and you would see that I was an alien. I held my breath until it flashed green, when it did I was so relieved. 

 

**A few months later:**

I couldn’t stay away. I planned lunch breaks and flew by your office as much as possible. Not to check up on you, I wanted to make sure you were safe. You had asked me to your gala of course as Kara Danvers first, and I was glad you wanted me there. There was no way I wouldn’t be there for my best friend, but then you asked me for a favor to reach out to my other self. I met you at your office as Supergirl, and you wanted me to come to your gala to protect the guests from what you would hope to be set up as a trap for the criminals that were using alien technology for their crimes. I agreed to it just because I couldn’t tell you who I really am. It would have been so much easier for me to tell you the truth about my other identity, but by then I had lied so many times to you and I didn’t want to lose you. I was just so selfish. 

 

**A few months after the gala:**

It was time for your mothers hearing. I pushed you to go and see her in jail and you reluctantly did so. Neither one of us knew it was a trap to lure you so she could have her henchman plant false evidence against you. When Corbin escaped by blasting his way out with kryptonite, you were the only one that had visited the jail right before it happened. Of course the planted evidence made everyone think you were guilty, but I knew otherwise. I knew my best friend wouldn’t do that, so I worked extremely hard to clear your name. I couldn’t convince Snapper before he ran the article against you, but I did get Winn to help me prove your innocence. I fought so hard for you to everyone I loved and I always will. I ended up being the one to write the article about your innocence in the next edition. I was proud that I could call you a friend.

After I rescued you as Supergirl from your mother and her henchmen, I went to visit you in your office as Kara Danvers. That is when you told me, “Supergirl may have saved me, but you Kara Danvers are my hero.” I was so surprised, no one in my life has ever told me that I was their personal hero. I mean yes many have told Supergirl that she was their hero, but it just isn’t the same. You even went as far as filling my office with flowers to thank me for my article I wrote. I had never had someone be so thankful to me even through all my saves as Supergirl. That right then is the first time I realized I had feelings for you, I knew you were more than just a friend to me. 

 

**A couple of months later:**

You came to my apartment after I had been fired from CatCo for a few weeks. You caught me “grief baking” because I thought I could just be Supergirl and that would be enough for me instead of “having it all”. Of course you didn’t know I was Supergirl and my “funemployment” was no longer fun. I missed reporting and I felt that Kara Danvers didn’t have a real purpose in life anymore. You sat in my apartment and asked me to go with you to a press conference for Spheerical Industries. We talked about how much Jack meant to you and you didn’t want to go alone, because Jack was your kryptonite. You even asked me what my kryptonite was, little did you know that the rock was actually it. I wanted to tell you then that it was my actual kryptonite and you are my sun because you make me stronger not weaker, but I couldn’t. I never did answer your question, I was glad it was dropped as soon as we got out of the door. We met up with him after his press release and you gushed to him about me being the best reporter in National City. I blushed so hard and became a bumbling mess because I really wanted to take you in my arms right then and give you a long passionate kiss. 

Later that week you had found out that Jack was behind the killings of those people that were trying to revel that his technology wasn’t tested properly. Of course it wasn’t really him that did it, it was his CFO Beth Green that was controlling him through his nanotechnology. You were already at the warehouse confronting her (actually kicking her black belt ass) when I flew in to helped you defeat the nanites. The nanites had pinned me up and were smothering me and you had to make the difficult decision to either save me as Supergirl or save Jack. You chose **me.** Me, the one who was too cowardly to tell you that I was also your best friend. Me, the one who has been pining for you for months. That was the exact moment that I knew I loved you.

 

**A couple of months later:**

You called me asking for my opinion on working with a new business partner. I was distracted with trying to find out who had kidnapped my sister. I was so stupid not to take the time to listen to you then, when all you needed was a friend to talk to. You knew then something was wrong with me, but I didn’t want to tell you about it. I promised I would talk to you later, but never followed through and forgot about it. Little did I know that it was Rhea trying to get her armies here by using your brilliant mind. If I hadn’t been so selfish we could have prevented the city from being attacked.

She had taken you up to her ship and tried to get you to marry her worthless son. When I found out you had been taken I couldn’t breathe. All I wanted to do was get you back. Back to me. I even went as far as working with your mother, whom told me once you found out who I was that you would “hate me for it.” I didn’t want her to be right, but she was. Once I got up to the ship I fought and searched for you. When I finally found you, I saw a smile on your face as bright as the sun itself. Since you didn’t know it was me I said, “Kara Danvers sent me.” You didn’t know it, but I just wanted to take you in my arms and never let you go.

After defeating Rhea and sending her armies away with your lead dispersal contraption, I decided to act on my feelings for you. 

I came to your office one night after everyone had gone home. I knew you would be there, you always liked to work late. I walked up to your office door, knocked gently and walked in. You were so glad to see me, I walked over as you stood up and gave you a tight hug. One that would be considered too long to be just a friendly hug. After a moment we separated and you looked into my eyes and asked what had brought that on. I asked you to sit on the couch so we could talk. 

That is when I told you out loud that I had feelings for you. More than friendship feelings, it was that I loved you and had loved you for a while. You told me then that you shared the same feelings for me as I had for you. I asked at that moment if I could kiss you. You answered by closing the gap between us and placing your lips on mine. I was in heaven. I just knew I was dreaming, that I would wake up and it would all be gone. But I didn’t, it kept going until we both had our tongues in each other mouths. Teeth clattered and there were moans, oh so many moans between the both of us. You pushed me down gently on the couch and climbed on top of me to continued as you had one hand cupping my face and the other fumbling through my hair. I had one arm around your waist and the other was holding onto the back of your neck to keep you in place. We made out for what seemed like ages until you leaned back and said, “Wow.”

I giggled at your response and told you that I have wanted to do that for so long. You looked me in the eyes and said, “Took you long enough. I didn’t know if I was going to have to buy out another flower shop for you to get the hint.” I smiled up at you and brought you back down into another kissing session.

 

**A month later:**

We had been officially dating for a month when you asked me to marry you. I know that may seem fast for some people, but in reality though through all our lunch dates and other outings we’ve really been dating for about eleven months. I was so surprised and happy when it happened. You got down on one knee while we were at a one time only reunion concert for N’SYNC in National City. You apparently had it all planned out, because the big screen monitors on the stage and around the venue were all of a sudden trained on us in between songs. You said, “Kara Danvers, you have made me the happiest girl in the world. And I want to love and cherish you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?”

“Yes.” I said happily sobbing and you stood up and place the ring on my finger. Everyone at the concert burst out with clapping and cheers, it was one of the happiest memories of my life. In that moment is when I realized I had to tell you about who I really was. I should have done it sooner, but the right moment never seemed to come. I didn’t want to just blurt it out one day, I wanted it to be perfect, and I was also afraid that it would damage our relationship beyond repair. I didn’t want to lose you. 

 

Finally the perfect time came. It was a couple of days after we got engaged, I had asked the DEO if I could take the night off from any super duties and they agreed. I went to your penthouse and you let me inside, you could tell something was off about me. You asked if I was alright and that is when I told you I needed to talk to you. We sat down on the couch and you took my hands in yours and told me I could tell you anything and that you loved me. 

I turned to you and said, “So there is something I need to tell you. About me, ummm something about me that you need to know, something I want you to know...” You looked at me and told me you were listening and whatever it is we can get through it. Little did you know I was about to destroy all your trust in me. 

“What I’m about to tell you I didn’t keep from you because of your last name, or because I didn’t trust you. I trust you with everything that I have and I always will.” Your heart started pounding so fast, I just wanted this all to be over so we could have everything out in the open. “Lena, I’m Supergirl.” I unbuttoned my blouse enough that my whole family crest could be seen and took off my glasses.

You sat there beside me and stared for the longest time. I could hear your heart breaking as your breathing became erratic and I saw tears welling up in your eyes. You took your hands out of mine, stood up and walked over to your balcony. You opened the door and that is when I knew we would not be okay.

“Get out.” You said. I looked at you while still sitting on the couch. I opened my mouth fixing to explain why it took so long for me to come clean, but was interrupted.

“GET. OUT!!!” You screamed.

I got up off the couch and walked passed you out onto the balcony. I turned to look at you. You had tears streaming down your face. I broke your heart. I felt so horrible and ashamed that I had put you in this state. You were crying so hard and all I wanted to do was hold you and tell you that I loved you. So instead I floated off the balcony and said, “Lena, I love you. I’m so sorry and I hope you can forgive me one day.” And with that I flew away with tears falling, I kept flying up until I could go no further without flying into space. I stayed there for a while as I screamed and cried until there were no more tears falling down.

 

That was two weeks ago. Two weeks without you, without my best friend. It has been so hard not flying by, not seeing or hearing from you. I decided to write you this letter in hopes you can find it in your heart to eventually forgive me and to see that I have loved and will love you for as long as I live. I hope after you read this you have a better understanding of what was in my heart when I was with you. I love you Lena Luthor.

 

Love,  
Kara

* * *

Kara flew into the DEO and immediately found Alex. She had totally immersed herself in her Supergirl persona for the past two weeks. She was always out patrolling and only stopped long enough to eat and get a couple of hours of rest.

“Hey Alex”

“Hey Kar, what’s up?”

“Nothing much.” Kara said as she sat down her eyebrows crinkling as they always did when something was bothering her.

“You’re lying.” 

“What? No I’m not.” Kara defended.

Alex took her index finger and touched Kara’s crinkle. “Crinkle, now tell me what’s on your mind.”

“Ugh stupid crinkle.” Kara sighed. “Well, I finished my letter to Lena and sent it to her yesterday.”

Alex brought Kara into a hug and kept her there for a few moments. “Oh Kara, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I hope she reads it. I love her so much Alex. I hope she will forgive me.”

“I hope so too Kar, but it may take some time. She is still processing everything.”

“I know, I should have told her months ago. I shouldn’t have let our relationship get so far without letting her know who I really am.”

“I agree, but that is in the past. You can’t change it, but you can learn from your mistakes so that it doesn’t happen again.”

“Hey if you want Kar, I could come over and we could have a sister night. Watch movies and get you lots of potstickers. You have been superheroing a lot lately and you need to take a break.”

“Yeah sister night sounds nice. I’ll see you at my place later.”

* * *

Lena had gotten home late from a long tedious day at work. She threw her keys down on the kitchen table and decided to look through her mail. She opened a few bills and threw away some spam mail before finding an envelope with just her name on it. As soon as she saw that handwriting she knew it was from Kara. She sighed heavily before slowly opening the letter. She took out the piece of paper at sat down on her couch to read it. 

There were many times she smiled while reading as she remembered those moments and how she felt as well. She was finally nearing the end when she realized her smiles had turned into sobs. When she reached the end of the letter she was crying hard, her breath was shuddering as she tried to breathe. 

She has missed her fiancé very much these past two weeks. It had been hard to focus at work and she hasn’t slept much either. But she knew she needed time to process that her fiancé, that Kara was Supergirl. Every day since she had told Kara to leave she made sure to keep a watchful eye out for her on the news. She may be upset with Kara, but she still loved her with all her heart. Every time Supergirl was mentioned on the news she stopped everything to make sure that Kara was okay.

 

Once she was sure she had her breathing under control she took out her phone and scrolled to find Kara’s name in her contacts. She hovered her finger over Kara’s name for a moment before finding the courage to press the screen. She pressed it and held the phone up to her ear nervously anticipating what would happen next. It rang twice before Kara picked up.

“Hey Lena.”

“Hello Kara. I-I ummm I was wondering if you are able to come over.”

“Yes I can. I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Okay, I’ll leave the balcony door open.” 

Lena hung up the phone and went to unlock the balcony doors. She went into the kitchen and poured two fingers of scotch. By the time she turned around Kara was just landing outside on the balcony. God she missed that woman so much. Kara walked in not dressed as Supergirl but as Kara Danvers.

 

As Kara walked into Lena’s penthouse she thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest. She was so nervous that Lena was going to break the engagement off and tell her that she never wanted to see her again. She locked eyes with Lena and immediately hung her head and looked down at the floor. 

“Hey Kara, I read your letter.” Lena said as she walked over to her and put a hand on Kara’s arm. Kara kept her eyes focused on the floor until Lena removed her hand and brought it up to Kara’s chin to gently lift her head so she would look at her.

“I just want to apologize for how I reacted a few weeks ago. I handled it very poorly and I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I am. I should have let you explain, but I was just so angry that I just wanted to be by myself. I’m sorry if I have ruined our relationship, but I still want you if you’ll have me.”

Kara took Lena’s hands in hers and led Lena to sit down on her couch. She looked Lena in the eyes, “Oh Lena, of course I still want you. I will always want you, you are the best thing that has ever happen to me in my life. And you don’t need to be sorry, I am the one who lied. I should have told you as soon as we decided to date. I shouldn’t have let it go on for so long.” 

Lena’s eyes drifted down to Kara’s hand and noticed the ring that is still on her finger. “I missed you, so, so much.” She said as she rubbed her finger over the ring. She felt tears start to run down her face as she lifted her head to look into Kara’s eyes.

“I missed you too.” Kara said as she took her thumb to wipe Lena’s tears.

Kara pulled Lena into a hug as she felt tears welling up in her eyes. They sat there holding each other for a few minutes before Lena pulled away slightly. “Kara Zor-El, I love you.” Lena then leaned in and they kissed. 

After a few moments they broke apart when Lena needed air. Kara smiled and responded, “I love you too Lena.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
